


chan - wedding disaster

by ourjisoos



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Channie, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Romance, Sad Story, Wedding, Wedding gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjisoos/pseuds/ourjisoos
Summary: "Chan... I'm... I'm sorry, son.""Where is she?" Chan asked desperately."Saerom has disappeared."Lee Chan and Jung Saerom's wedding was supposed to be perfect. With family and loved ones all around, it was supposed to be the union everyone had seen blossom. But something unexpected and terrible happens instead, and nobody was prepared for it.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022815
Kudos: 5





	chan - wedding disaster

"How are you feeling, Chan?" asked Joshua

"Honestly, I'm terrified" 

"What's there to be scared of? This is the beginning of your life together, as husband and wife."

"I know, and I'm excited, but... I guess I'm just nervous."

"I understand, but I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks hyung."

Chan and Joshua were sitting in the hotel room, there was 6 hours until the wedding started. 

"Where are the others, hyung?"

"Mingyu, Jihoon, and Seungcheol are out getting food, the others are helping set up I believe."

As if on cue, the door opened and revealed a grinning Mingyu, Jihoon, and Seungcheol carrying boxes of food. 

"Hey you two!" said Mingyu, "There's still quite a while, why don't we have some lunch?"

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry" said Chan.

"Chan-ah you have to eat, you need the energy." said Seungcheol concerned.

"He's a little nervous" Joshua told them.

"Everyone gets nervous about this, it's natural. But you really must eat something" Jihoon put a hand on Chan's shoulder. 

"Y-yeah you're right" said Chan.

"Aw our little Channie is all grown up!" said Mingyu pinching Chan's cheek.

"Stop it hyung!" said Chan swatting his hand away.

The hyungs chuckled at their dongsaeng's cuteness. No matter how much he grew up, they couldn't help but baby him.

"Have you talked to Saerom today?" asked Joshua.

"Actually no, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday" said Chan.

"Oh, okay." 

-Four hours later-

All the groomsmen were in the back room getting ready. 

They were having a great time putting on each other's boutonnieres and telling embarrassing stories of Chan. 

Everyone was laughing. Everyone except one person.

"You okay, Chan?" asked Hansol who had noticed his quiteness.

"Y-yeah of course."

"Don't worry man, one of the greatest moments of your life is just a couple hours away. We're all cheering you on."

Those words really made Chan feel better.

"Thank you, hyung. You're good at comforting."

"Well of course, that's my job as your best man." 

"Ehyyy" said Chan as they bro fisted.

Jeonghan entered the room uneasy expression on his face. He had just spoken to his wife who was one of the bridesmaids and she said that nobody knew where Saerom was. Apparently she went out early in the morning and no one has been able to contact her since.

Jeonghan didn't want to worry Chan but he knew that there's a possibility things won't go well. So he discreetly informed Joshua and Hansol about this matter. 

"You're kidding, right?" said Joshua. They went to a separate room so Chan couldn't hear them.

"No, my wife said that she won't pick up her phone and she disabled the location tracking."

"Where are her parents?" asked Hansol.

"They don't know where she is either." 

"That's a really big problem, the wedding starts in an hour." 

"We need to tell Chan."

"No! He'll freak out."

"But we have to, Jeonghan. We can't let him be disappointed in the last second."

Suddenly, Jeonghan's phone rang.

"Hello? Honey? Did you find her?" Hansol and Joshua tried to listen in. "Oh you did! That's great! Thanks for telling me."

All three of them sighed in relief. 

"So everything's fine then, right?" asked Hansol.

"Yeah I guess" said Jeonghan. 

"Wait, where did she even go?" 

"I don't know, but what's important is that she's here and the wedding will go on." 

"That's a relief." 

-One hour later-

The guests were beginning to gather.

The groomsmen were saying their last minute encouragements to Chan before they headed out into the hall. 

"You'll do wonderful!" said Minghao.

"You got this!" said Wonwoo patting him on the back. 

"Thanks hyungs, I couldn't do this without you." 

All the boys gathered for one final group hug which warmed Chan's heart. He knew where his safety net was.

"Got the rings, Hansol?"

"Yup, right here." Hansol said holding a cushion with two shining silver bands. 

Everything was in place.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids entered. 

And then all eyes were on Chan as he made his way to the altar.

From the corner of his eye he spotted his mother wiping away a tear and had to suppress his own tears from forming. 

He hasn't even seen the bride yet and it was already so overwhelming.

His palms were sweating and his breathing uneven. But deep down he was so excited that he would soon see the person he would spend the rest of his life with.

And with that thought a huge smile formed on Chan's face.

The music began playing and everyone turned to the entrance in anticipaton. 

However... there was no bride. 

Almost five minutes had passed and not a shadow was seen of anyone entering. 

Concern was written on all the guests faces.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids looked at Chan, who was very distressed but tried his best not to show it.

Where is she? he thought.

Three more minutes passed and still no sign of the bride.

At this point, everyone was internally and externally panicking.

Finally, Saerom's father appeared at the entranceway alone.

He made a small hand motion for Chan, the groomsmen, and bridesmaids to follow him.

"What's going on uncle?" everyone asked. 

Saerom's father looked at Chan with an apologetic expression.

"Chan... I'm... I'm sorry, son."

"Where is she?" Chan asked desperately.

"Saerom has disappeared."

Everyone gasped.

"But... but she came back! She even got her makeup and dress on!" One of the bridesmaids said. "This doesn't make sense, she was all ready!"

"What if someone kidnapped her?"

"That's not the case." said Saerom's father.

"What do you mean?" asked Chan. 

He sighed.

"She left behind this note, it's her handwriting." He passed him a folded piece of paper.

Chan opened it and read the letter out loud.

"Dearest Chan, 

I'm so sorry I disappointed you like this. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry this happened on our wedding day. I know you're wondering where I am and why I left, but I don't want to hurt you any more by telling you the truth. You deserve so much better. Thank you for being with me these past four years, you have been nothing but the most wonderful. I hope you will move on and find someone much more deserving of your love and kindness. Please don't look for me, you won't find me. I have made sure of that. Once again, I am so sorry for this. I'll always remember you, but I hope you will forget me. Please live a happy life.

Love,

Saerom Noona"

As Chan read the last word, he felt his knees go weak.

He had been so strong up until this point, but now it was all too much.

He fell to his knees and everyone gathered around him.

"Chan!" 

"S-she really left me." Chan was shaking, he was so heartbroken he didn't even know how to react. He just kneeled there, frozen.

"Oh Chan" said Joshua embracing him in a hug. 

And then he cried.

But it wasn't a loud, dramatic cry. It was a silent cry. The type of cry that you can barely let out because it was too painful.

The other boys tried to soothe him by rubbing his back and hugging him too.

They all felt so bad for him. 

"Chan..." said Saerom's father.

Chan looked up at him and stood up slowly.

"Y-yes?"

Saerom's father hugged Chan which took him by surprise.

Although caring, Saerom's father was a very stern and reserved man who never showed any strong emotions. 

But at this moment, it was just what Chan needed. 

Chan cried into the hug as Saerom's father patted his back.

"You will get through this, son. You are one of the strongest men I know, that's why I trusted you so much."

Chan nodded and turned back to face everyone. 

"Thank you. Thank you all."

Everyone gathered in for a group hug, it was solemn and quiet, but everyone found comfort in it. 

Chan knew that no matter what happens, his friends—no, his family will always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so heart wrenching, isn't it? who could do such a thing to little Channie? (〒﹏〒)


End file.
